The Forgotten One
by FearIsHowIFall
Summary: The pack is hunting Victoria when a strange girl is found in the forest. Who is this strange girl fighting the vicious vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters original to Stephanie Meyers. They are hers, I only borrowed them. I'm not out for profit and there is no harm intended in my writing.

**Authors Note: The setting is after New Moon and just about around the time of Eclipse. I'm taking a few liberties with the story line so just know that some things might not follow with cannon closely. This is my fic so you'll probably not see as much Bella. If you don't want to read a fic where the new OC is an integral part of the story then don't continue reading**

**Otherwise here is my fic, I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing your thoughts both good and bad.**

Chapter 1:

The moon had hidden behind a cloud and no light penetrated the dark forest. The pack chased the scent of the vampire through the dense forest. The scent was still strong, the red head had been through here not long ago. The keen ears of the wolves picked out the sounds of a fight up ahead. Only the scent of the vampire wafted through the trees but unmistakably there were the sounds of fighting. The pack drew to a halt and approached more slowly. In the dark Jacob could make out the silhouettes of the two combatants. It was the red head vampire, Victoria, fighting another woman even without the aid of the moon illumination that unnatural red of her hair stood out. The other woman was someone they had never seen her before. The clouds cleared momentarily. In the silvery moonlight Jacob watched transfixed as the deadly battle of skill played out under its translucent rays. The woman fighting against Victoria held a lethal looking blade in one hand.

In his head Sam gave the signal for them to approach the battle cautiously. He warned them to watch out for the other unknown female until they could determine if she was an enemy. She didn't smell like a vampire, for that matter there was no scent from her, but she moved with the speed and deadly efficiency of one. Victoria was concentrating solely on the other woman, this was a golden opportunity to attack and Jacob could finally see Bella Swan safe from this leech. Thoughts of Bella momentarily took over the human part of Jacob's emotions. His relationship with her was confusing in the best of times.

As one accord the pack attacked, the two women were clearly startled. Victoria took the opportunity to swipe her clawed hand across the other woman's arm leaving a large gash of blood in its wake before she turned and ran as fast as she had ever moved. In their unified consciousness of the pack Sam directed Jacob and Jared to remain with the unknown woman as the others followed to track Victoria. The woman, he couldn't tell if her hair was black or brown in the light from the moon, glared at them.

"I don't know who the hell you are but I have to assume you don't know what you just allowed to get away. I've been tracking that bitch and her mate for months now. This was the first time she's ever been in one place long enough for me to get a chance at her. You, whatever you are, just lost me valuable time." She moved her arm in a small circle gingerly, "Damn this hurts." She started to carefully remove her jacket to reveal the injury to her arm.

Jacob hadn't seen when she put the blade away but her hands were now empty. The three lines from the vampire's nails were oozing blood down the girls arm. She would need stitches at the very least. Jacob watched her as she used her ruined jacket to dab at the blood. She eyed the two wolves from the corner of her eyes. She was still tense and Jacob and Jared both knew if they showed any signs of aggression she was ready to fight, injured or not. He felt as the other members of his pack drew closer. She tensed as if she knew it too.

"I wonder if your friends had any better luck than I did?" Jacob wished she would move out into the shaft of moonlight. He wanted to see her more fully. In the dim shadows all he could pick out of her features were the dark wash of her jeans and the white tank top gleaming. Sam stepped out from the forest naked. Jacob's pack mates formed a perimeter around Sam ready to defend him in an instant.

"Interesting." Was the girl's only comment on Sam's arrival.

"Who are you?" Sam didn't waste time. He was standing with his arms at his sides his muscles tensed in anticipation of her attack.

"Crys. Who are you?" She questioned right back.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said, ignoring her question.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was out hiking? No? I guess then you could say that I'm doing the same thing as you."

Jacob watched as the woman finally moved out into the moonlight. He instantly felt as if the breath had been knocked from him. He couldn't tell the finer details of her face but he felt the instinctual pull towards her. His brothers felt his pull due to the unified consciousness. They eyed him with their animal eyes briefly. Sam didn't feel any of this as he was in human form.

"You are on tribal land." Sam paused unsure how to go on. She was not a vampire, the only sworn enemy of the pack, but she wasn't human exactly either. They had never encountered someone who defied explanation. "You will have to come with us. Our elders will need to know of you presence."

"Look, I didn't know that I was on your tribe's land. I only wish to get on with tracking James and Victoria." She started backing towards the forest her whole body gathering to run. Her eyes darted to her pack lying on the ground. They could all see her eyes calculating her chances of grabbing and getting away from them. With only a flick of his hand Sam signaled to the pack to keep her from running.

"You have to come with us. While you seemed to be holding your own with one vampire, I don't think you are ready to take on the pack of us." The sounds of the growls came from all directions. Crys looked directly at Sam. A smirk spread pulled at her lips.

"I can only hope that the rest of your people are so easy on the eyes as well." She looked Sam up and down with a lingering look before she bent to the ground to pick up her backpack that had been slung to the ground during the fight, a long tube was strapped across the bag. Jacob watched the outline of her body in the dark as she moved. He hated the lingering look that she had given Sam even as he noticed it was liberally laced with contempt.

He had heard of others of his kind imprinting but he had never expected it to happen to him or that it could happen so completely and so quickly. Only a few minutes ago he thought that his love for Bella was the strongest emotion he would feel. He only knew that he had to have this stranger with him in his life. This complicated things so much, his brain was able to rationalize the situation and knew that this was not a good thing happening to him, but the other part of him the part of him that relied purely on instinct was howling out to be near the woman.

He wanted to smell her scent, to memorize it with his wolf senses. Why didn't she have a scent? She looked human but she didn't smell human. She gave off no scent at all. Sam shifted back to wolf form in front of her and her only reaction was to raise an eyebrow. Immediately Sam understood what had happened to Jacob in the few short moments that he had been in human form. He huffed his displeasure. Jacob growled in response it wasn't like he could prevent the process.

Crys followed the group of about five giant wolves for a few miles. She had never seen or heard of anything like them before. She had fought a werewolf in the past and he had been nothing like these creatures. He had been a walking contradiction of man and animal rolled into a reeking mass of killer instinct. These had to be some form of shape shifter.

She had read about them in the myths of course but never thought that they could be real. Of course that was naïve of her, since she knew firsthand how many of the myths were actually true. The wolves were taller than her even on all fours. If they stood on their hind legs she didn't even want to know how big and menacing they would be. The biggest one of the pack was a golden brown. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes from darting to the huge animal from time to time. It seemed that the wolf tried to keep as far as possible from her.

She didn't exactly feel threatened by these beings but she wasn't taking any chances either. She willed her body to remain in hunting mode. It was difficult since the presence of the vampire was fading further away and her instincts to blend in became harder to ignore. She had to remain vigilant though. If she let her guard down her reflexes would slow and she might miss a crucial moment to react that would save her life. However, this state was costing serious amounts of energy. She would need to find a safe place to hole up and sleep for a couple hours once she got out of this mess. She was going to be completely worn out. She had never kept herself in this state so long.

She watched as they approached a house that materialized out of the woods. There were lights on inside and it looked welcoming. Once again the black wolf materialized into a man in the nude and Crys watched as he strode into the door. He was really very nice to look at. Crys tried not to let those kinds of thoughts intrude. She hadn't given herself the luxury of finding men attractive since that day so long ago now.

"Follow me. I will summon the elders." She did as she was asked and followed him into the house. She felt as the other wolves dropped back and one by one their scents changed and became more human. Crys walked into the brightly lit house and was greeted by the unsure smile of a scarred woman. Crys took in her surroundings, calculating all the possible escape routes and possible dangers, as she had trained herself to do over the last few years.

Behind her she felt the presence of the other four wolves, now in human form, step up the steps behind her. She could feel the heat their bodies that radiated like a wall behind her. She stepped further into the house allowing them to walk inside without having to touch her. One of them in particular stood out in her senses when he stepped nearer she literally felt like she was being electrocuted in every nerve ending. It wasn't exactly painful or unpleasant but it was a feeling she couldn't quite ignore. She turned slightly and out of the corner of her eye she looked at him covertly. He had to be in his twenties. He was wearing a pair of tattered shorts only without a shirt. She appreciated his sculpted body. His black hair was cut short and he sported a tribal tattoo on his right bicep. Upon looking at all the others she noticed they all wore the tattoo. She noted subconsciously that each of them were easy on the eyes but she kept sneaking glances back to the one who projected the electric shocks to her being. He unnerved in an alarming way. Men were forbidden to her. She couldn't ever risked getting someone she cared about hurt when the inevitable happened and another vampire or other monster came after her. She had to be alone. She had to hunt.

"The elders will be here soon. Would you like to sit down while we wait?" The man who was the black wolf and apparently the leader of the pack walked back in the room dressed, if a pair of shorts was considered dressed. None of the other shape shifters wore anything more than a pair shorts either.

"Thank you," Crys replied as she sat at the kitchen table in front of her. He sat across from her. As he sat his eyes settled briefly on the man behind her, he looked concerned. She hated the tense silence around her. "I don't suppose I could get a glass of water could I? I didn't stop long in town before I got the trail of Victoria and started after her. I could really use a drink." She watched as he signaled the woman to get her a glass. She returned quickly with a cold glass of water. She stretched her senses and smelled the water to be sure it was only the water in the glass. It smelled fine. She drank deeply. "Thank you."

The silence stretched around them. Only she and the leader were sitting. The others stood as muscled pillars around the room. She passed the time assessing each of them. She plotted who she would take down first in the event of a fight. The woman was obviously human and Crys would take care not to hurt her, but the others would all prove to be excellent fighters she was sure. Given the size of their wolf form Crys knew she would have the advantage as long as they remained in the tight quarters of the house for the fight.

Crys tested her arm covertly. It felt like the healing was nearly complete. The blood had dried on it so it was hard to tell visually but it felt like the skin had mended cleanly. Once she was able to wash the gore off she would know if the bitch had managed to leave a scar or not. For the first time she wondered what the human thought of the stranger with the bloody arm sitting at her table. She felt the presence of four more humans as they approached the house. The men in the room stirred as they felt their arrival as well.

"Guess the meeting can begin now?" She asked the room in general with a smirk, just as her sentence tapered off the knock sounded on the door and her smile grew as the shifters looked at her again. Clearly they were shocked that her senses were as acute as theirs.

They all moved as a group to the living room. The room was dwarfed by the hulking bodies of the shifters and became more so as the four elders came into the room as well. She was shown to a lounge chair and sat down. She was immediately flanked by the leader and another of the shifters. Clearly they wanted her to know that she was not trusted at all. She really couldn't blame them for that either. She was the only person that she knew of like herself. If she were in their shoes she would have been even harsher.

"Tonight as we were patrolling we came across the scent of the same vampire that keeps returning to this area. We began tracking her and came upon the vampire and this…woman…fighting. The vampire ran and we gave chase. We lost her as she skirted around the Cullen property and headed across the mountains."

The eyes of the elders were on her. "You were fighting the vampire?" A kindly looking man with silver hair asked her.

"Yes. Until these guys came and crashed my party." She tried to joke.

"What are you? You aren't vampire." This came from a man with black hair who despite the wheelchair he was in seemed to radiate power.

"I am not vampire, no. I've been hunting vampires and other things since I was 15. I am not one of the bad guys." She was wearing down. She needed to drop her shields soon or risk passing out. Soon she was going to have to decide if these guys were friend or foe. Every enhanced sense that she had been given when she changed were telling her that these beings were not her enemy.

"Why are you here?" A kind looking woman asked her.

"I have been tracking down two vampires for months now. They have always managed to stay ahead of me. They are deadly. They enjoy the kill but don't stay in one place too long. I was in Canada a few weeks ago when I caught the scent of Victoria. I tracked her here. I thought I had missed her since her scent was fading again but then she kept on returning. I have been waiting for her to return for two days. I haven't gotten a sign of her mate, James."

"He is dead. He was taken care of some months ago." The leader wolf said from beside Crys. She smiled at him. He was so tall she had to crane her neck.

"Good." She heard a few of the big guys behind her chuckle quietly.

"What worries us is what to do with you. We have to decide if you are a threat to us, to our people. Sam has told us that you do not even smell human. If we don't know what you are how do we trust you to roam free?" The woman said to her. She felt the big gold wolf-man shift restlessly behind her. Her skin sizzled as he moved closer. He was agitated and all the eyes of the other men shifted to him. Sam left her side to walk to the elders to speak in their ears. Her hearing was exceptional but she was getting tired and hearing him was difficult. She caught their looks at her and then back behind her and the word imprint but nothing else. The leader returned to her side. There was a new tension in the room.

"This is unprecedented in our long history. There has only been us and the vampires that we fight against. It has never occurred to the pack that there might be others out there that would come to hurt our people." The man in the wheel chair said looking deeply into her grey eyes.

"I am not here to hurt your people. I want to protect people from things like the vampires. I don't hurt innocents. I don't know what you people are exactly but I know you are not werewolves. I don't feel any of the feelings I get from the monsters I have fought before." She paused and took a deep breath, she was getting to the point of exhaustion. "I am getting tired of going around about this. I am not here to hurt you. I would be happy to move on out of your way if you might just give me a quiet place to rest for a few hours and regain my strength. I am human. I was as normal as any other human until I encountered my first vampire when I was 15. I am going to trust you and your people. Please know that I would like your trust as well." Crys was fading fast, she needed to make a decision but either way she couldn't keep her power up much longer.

She concentrated and let herself relax. Every instinct she had told her that there was not threat here among these people so she trusted those instincts they had kept her alive for the past three years. She felt the fresh air of the room surround her as she dropped the shield. The electricity from the man behind her faded to a warmth on her skin. She knew without having to look that she could still pinpoint his position behind her. It was a very odd sensation. The nostrils of the wolves flared around the room. They could now smell her.

"What?" The dark man in the wheel chair asked when the humans noticed the change in the wolves.

"She smells like a human now. She doesn't feel the same anymore. She doesn't feel like a predator anymore." The leader said beside her.

"You can smell me now because I'm in my natural state. I am not shielding myself anymore. I am not hunting anymore. This is me, just Crys." The room was silent. She waited a moment before speaking again. "I know that you are not quite ready to trust me and I can understand your plight, but I wasn't kidding if I could have a quiet place to rest I would appreciate it. I can rest while you and your people debate my outcome." She was so close to passing out and she really didn't want that happening. She was reasonably sure that these people weren't naturally her enemy but they didn't understand her and people who were afraid were unpredictable.

"Sam please show your guest to a room. We will continue when you return." The lady instructed the leader. She had a name to use now at least. She felt the man behind her move to follow them but Sam looked to him sharply.

"No, Jacob. You stay here." Sam told him firmly. Crys took the moment to fully look at him for the first time. Her first true long look. He was simply the most beautifully made man she had ever seen. His eyes bore into hers. Her heart thudded in her chest and she felt an irresistible and unexplainable tug towards him. She felt as if she had to be near him. She shook off the feeling with some effort and followed Sam up the stairs to the second floor. The effort of climbing the stairs seemed like she was climbing a mountain instead. Two of the wolves followed quickly behind, she knew they would stand guard outside her door. If they were smart they would have the others patrol outside to prevent any escape. Not that she would be going anywhere without a few hours of rest. She wouldn't allow herself to sleep but she would let her body have the time and quiet to heal and recharge. Sam showed her to a room. It was small and had a small window that let in the moonlight.

"Thank you. Sam is that right?" She asked and he nodded his answer. "I'm not here to hurt anyone Sam. I do promise you that." He turned and shut the door behind her without answering. Crys set her bag on the bed near where she would lay in case she needed any of her weapons. Without another thought she lay on the bed and began her breathing exercises to relax.

Sam went back downstairs. He immediately noticed that Jacob had taken the chair that the stranger had just vacated. The whole situation was not good. His people didn't always imprint but when they did it was for life. It was unfortunate that Jacob had now imprinted on a stranger to his people. The other wolves had left the house and were now patrolling outside the house to prevent the woman's escape.

"Is it true Jacob? Have you imprinted?" Jacob's father asked him with concern in his eyes.

"Yes. I am being dawn to her, even now. Every instinct in me says that we can trust her."

"Son, we can't trust those instincts right now. You might not be thinking clearly, the imprinting may make you blind to things."

"I don't feel any threat from her either. She doesn't feel the same as a vampire to us. While we are in wolf form she feels like any other predator in the forest. She feels like a kindred of sorts. I don't think she can be allowed free though. We have to know more about her and now that Jake might have imprinted on her we have to walk even more carefully." Sam crossed the room to Emily and wrapped an arm around her waist. He knew what Jacob must be feeling and couldn't think of a way to help the younger man.

Sue sat back and thought. She looked around at her fellow elders and opened her mouth to speak. "She must be kept under guard at all times. Until we know more about it. Jacob, you have to stay away from her. If she becomes a threat and we have to eliminate that threat the less attached you are the better."

"I understand what you are saying, Sue, and even agree but I don't think I can do that. I feel as though I have to be near her. I can't explain it." Jacob looked at the elders that included his father, none of them had turned in their generation and therefore had never imprinted before. They wouldn't understand what he was talking about. His glance slid to Sam and Emily. He would know. "I am burning for her." His eyes bored into Sam's.

"As Alpha, Sam, you are going to have to order him to stay away." Older Quil was saying.

"I will not." His eyes never left Jake's. He could only imagine what it would feel like if he had been told that he could not ever be near Emily. He would tear the world apart to get to her.

"Thank you. I will try to keep my distance until the council has made a decision." Jacob vowed.

"She'll have to remain here under your supervision, Sam." Billy was saying. None of them were very happy about the present circumstances but she knew about them now and she had to be a trusted friend of the pack if she was to be allowed to live with her knowledge. The elders all began to leave Sam's house one by one. Sam, Emily, and Jacob were all that were left in the living room. Emily walked over to Jacob and gave him a quick hug before she left the room silently and headed to her bed to wait for Sam to join her. They would have a lot to talk about.

"I can't assign you a patrol, Jake."

"I understand. I'm just going to stay here for the night if that's okay? I promise I won't go anywhere near her."

"I'm sorry this had to happen like this. I would never deny you a mate, but I wish it could have been one of our own kind. Try to rest. We'll see what the morning brings." Sam clapped him on the back and went towards his room.

Jacob was left alone in the now dark room. The sun wasn't far off from rising. He stretched his senses out. Her scent was easy for him to pick out now. Her scent was fresh like the woods during a rain storm. It calmed him. He knew she didn't sleep, that she was only resting.

**Let me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters original to Stephanie Meyers. They are hers, I only borrowed them. I'm not out for profit and there is no harm intended in my writing.

**Authors Note: I'm taking a few liberties with the story line so just know that some things might not follow with cannon closely. This is my fic so you'll probably not see as much Bella. If you don't want to read a fic where the new OC is an integral part of the story then don't continue reading.**

**Otherwise here is my fic, I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing your thoughts both good and bad.**

_**Jacob was left alone in the now dark room. The sun wasn't far off from rising. He stretched his senses out. Her scent was easy for him to pick out now. Her scent was fresh like the woods during a rain storm. It calmed him. He knew she didn't sleep, that she was only resting. **_

Chapter 2:

It was only a little after dawn when Crys heard the unmistakable sound of people moving downstairs. She felt much more rested after dozing off and on for the last couple of hours. However, if she wanted to be at the top of her game she would need to actually sleep for more than a few minutes at a time.

She got up and started to strap her knife to her leg but stopped mid action. If she armed herself they might see that as a sign of aggression. The situation was precarious enough without Crys intentionally provoking the cautious shifters. Besides last night she had seen dozens of things that she could use as weapons if the need arose. Crys looked down at her clothing and saw the dried blood from the wound on her arm still covering her body and clothes. She opened the bedroom door and stepped out to be flanked by her two guards.

"Morning boys. Could ya'll show me to a bathroom?" One of them gestured to the room across the hall. She smiled her thanks and shut the door behind her.

Crys didn't bother to lock it because she figured that it would be useless anyways. The size of those guys alone made a handle lock on a door pointless. If one of them wanted in that little lock wasn't going to stop them. She stood looking in the mirror- she looked like a mess. She really could use a nice warm shower. Crys looked under the sink and found a stack of towels. She stripped out of her dirty clothes eagerly and stepped into the warm spray of water. She found soap and shampoo on the side of the tub and used it to wash.

It had been a little over a week since she had done anything more than quick scrub in a truck stop bathroom sink. The warm water over her body was amazing. The gouges on her arm were nothing more than angry red welts now. Hopefully by tomorrow they would be all but gone. She was glad that she hadn't gotten scarred. Not that she didn't have her fair share of them, they were just a little hard to explain at times. Crys spent several long minutes under the hot spray of water before, reluctantly, she got out and turned off the water. Crys wrapped the purple towel around her body and picked up her dirty clothes. She balled them up and walked out of the door with her clothes in her hand and water dripping out of her hair.

Her guards were still there and they took a moment to look her over from head to toe. She knew she had to look much better now that she was squeaky clean. She smiled at them and watched amazed as they blushed. They acted almost like shy teenagers. Like the boys she should have been in school with. She walked back to the room she had rested in and shut the door. She grabbed her bag from the bed and dressed in the spare set of clothes that she had in there. She tugged on the once tight jeans. Crys sighed, she had lost some weight over the months of inconsistent meals and the jeans now settled low across her hip bones. She pulled the black tank top over her black bra and finished by sliding her socks and black boots back on next. She finished by pulling her wet locks up into a ponytail. It felt great having clean hair again. Between the rest and the shower she almost felt herself again. She opened the door with another smile to her keepers. Once again their eyes travelled over her.

"Is that bacon I smell?"

The smaller of the two men moved in front of her while the other one followed behind her. They made their way down the stairs and back towards the kitchen. The two of them never said a word to her. Crys could hear the voices from the kitchen and they were happy sounding. Once those in the kitchen sensed her coming closer the talking abruptly stopped and the room instantly tensed. She hated that she was causing this group of people such stress. She tried to put on her best smile, the one that used to come so easy before she went through the change.

"Good morning." She looked around the room. The others from the night before were there, with some with shirts and some without. She couldn't help but wonder why they appeared half dressed all the time. The woman from the night before with the scars smiled at her. Crys decided to focus on her, she seemed more inclined to be friendly than the men. "Thank you for the use of the bed last night. I was so near to exhaustion. I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to the use of your shower as well? It's been too long since I've had not only a bed but a shower as well and I couldn't help myself." Crys said as she sat at an empty chair with a scowling man on one side and slightly happier looking one on the other.

She had thought about approaching the woman to talk to her a little closer but as soon as she moved closer she noticed that Sam became taught and moved over to the woman with a protective arm around her. So he was not ready to trust her that far. She could live with that. Crys sat at the table and looked around trying to judge the thoughts of the group around her.

"I am happy that you found everything so nice. Why has it been so long for you since you have had a bed and shower?" The woman smiled shyly at Crys. Her expression was open and curious, like she knew unequivocally that no matter what she was safe from the stranger in her home. Crys couldn't help but think that maybe she was and maybe she wasn't, she hadn't had a chance to gauge the skills of the wolves yet.

"I move around a lot. Some places I get to stay long enough to work and get a little money for the necessities. Then other times I find a trail to follow and then I'm on the run. I have to live off of what I can at that point. That usually means sleeping in lots of woods and taking sponge baths in cold creeks or dirty truck stops. Guess the monsters out there don't really care that I'd prefer hot baths and soft beds." Crys smiled. Her stomach rumbled as the scent of the bacon wafted back over to her again. The men in the room smirked. "Or that I'd like a decent meal either."

The tension was still thick but Crys could slowly feel the shifters in the room relaxing, if only a little bit. The woman walked over with a plate of bacon and biscuits. Crys was very sure to keep her hands and body language extremely relaxed. Sam was watching her intently. The two men on either side of her wasted no time in filling a plate each from the stack of them on the table. She did the same since it looked like it wouldn't take long for the others to clean all the food from the table.

"I'm Crystal, by the way. I prefer going by Crys though."

"I'm Emily." The two women smiled. Crys was just raising her first bite of food to her mouth when a shiver of awareness rolled over her. It started slowly and as he moved closer she felt the now familiar warmth permeating her body. The door opened and she let her senses expand and took in his scent.

She realized that the whole room seemed to be watching her and her reaction to the new comer. It was strange, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care because he had opened the door and she was overcome by the sheer pleasure of his scent. It was earthy and pure masculinity. It was the kind of scent that let you know that he was a strong capable male that would offer his female protection. Crys shook herself out of her daze, she was being crazy. She was a superhuman, or something, and she didn't need a male to protect her. She was the protector.

"Jacob, you are just in time for breakfast." Jacob. That was his name. Crys turned to smile at him. His dark eyes were furrowed in concentration. Their eyes met for the first time. His brown meeting her grey and if she didn't know rationally that it couldn't happen she would have believed in that instant that she fell in love and that forever more there would be no one else but him for her. Jacob made his way to the far corner of the kitchen. He took a plate from Emily and began eating. Crys did the same she wasn't going to pass up a meal.

"I'd like to be on my way as soon as possible today. Victoria has a hell of a start on me and its going to take a stroke of luck to pick her scent up again. I doubt she'll be stupid enough to linger in one place like this again." Crys said to the room at large though she knew Sam would be the one to answer her. She'd love a chance to get to know more about what these people were but Victoria and she had some business to finish. Sam crossed to the table and took a seat across from her. His look was all business.

"Actually, Crys, you are going to have to stay here as our guest until we can be sure that you are our friend."

"Oh really. Don't take this in the wrong way but do you and your little band of merry men here think that you can really stop me if I want to leave? I assure you that you have no idea what I am capable of. I'd like to be your friend but I won't be your prisoner. I have to go after Victoria. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"I don't think it has to come down to that." Sam paused and looked her deeply in the eye as if he were trying to come to terms with a decision. "If it weren't for tracking Victoria would you feel that you had to leave so quickly?" Sam questioned.

If it weren't for Jacob imprinting on the girl he would have loved the chance to take her down a notch or two. However, for the sake of his young friend he would save the death sentence until she gave them a reason to carry it out. She seemed to be thinking. He watched as she took in the five of them. Paul and Quil were on either side of her. Jacob was standing across the kitchen next to Embry. Leah and Seth were patrolling around the house. Her face didn't give any of her thoughts away.

'_How old is she anyways'?_ Sam thought to himself.

"If it weren't for Victoria then I don't think I would mind staying awhile. As I said earlier it has been a while since I have been able to stay in one place for any amount of time. I am curious about your people and it's obvious you are curious about me as well. But Victoria is out there and she won't be coming back here again, not after last night."

"I think you are wrong there. There is a reason that she has been returning time and time again."

Crys leaned forward intrigued. '_What could be so important that the vampire would keep risking the wrath of this pack to return over and over again?'_ "So you think that she will still come back again. That ya'll haven't run her off?"

"We've run her off plenty. She returns time and time again. The ones responsible for the death of her mate live here and she is still plotting her revenge on them."

"I can imagine that is an interesting story. James was one of the most sadistic vampires that I have ever encountered. They shared that trait, he and Victoria. They were extremely attached to one another. I have no doubt that she won't stop hunting the ones responsible until she either kills them or someone kills her. I would like to be that someone. "Crys paused and thought a little more about what they had told her. If it was true and they had no reason to lie that she could think of, then it was extremely likely that she would be back and this would be the best way to catch her. She was smart but with the help of the pack and her gifts then they could bag Victoria with no problems as a team. She looked up into the intense gaze of the one named Jacob again.

'It_ wouldn't be so bad to get to know him a little better either.' _

"Alright. I'd like to stay for a little while. If she doesn't return within the month I can just start tracking her again." Sam smirked a little and his eyes drifted up to look at Jacob again.

"You can stay here with Emily and me."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." Crys told Sam. She took a few more bites of food and stood to take her empty plate to the sink. As she approached Emily she heard a growl from behind her and rolled her eyes. Emily saw it and laughed quietly. "Thank you for the food, Emily. I also appreciate you allowing me to stay in your home. I'll be happy to help you with the cooking and cleaning, anything you want in return."

"Thank you, Crys. I'd appreciate that. You can only imagine the work involved in keeping this group fed." The woman smiled and Crys turned back towards all the men in the room. Each of them were watching her intently. "Down boys. I'm not gonna bite the hand that feeds me. Believe me on that one." She saw as the one who had been sitting next to her, the one who didn't scowl as much, openly smiled at her. Crys returned the smile and then went back to her seat. If she was ever going to earn the trust of these people she was going to have to be the one to extend the olive branch.

"Sam I know that you do not trust me and I cannot blame you for that. I think that if the roles were reversed that I would be the same way. However, if we are going to make this work and not come to blows over this whole thing then we have to start by getting to know one another so that the trust can build."

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"My name is Crystal Frasier. I am…what date is it?" Crys looked around the room. Emily answered from her spot by the sink where she was handing one of the others dishes to dry.

"Then I am just recently turned 19. I have been like this since I turned 15 and was attacked by a vampire that had been brought into the home I was living in. He had posed as a runaway and when he was taken in by the family I was living with he made a meal of them all. I don't remember a thing about the attack but I know when I came back to consciousness, laying in the back yard, I was beaten up badly, bitten, broken, you name it, the vampire was nothing but a ball of ash in a dying fire. I ran when I saw what was in the house. I never looked back but from then on I started to change. I became what I am now. There isn't really much more to tell. I've hunted everything from vampires to werewolves and any number of impossible things in between. Vampires are the ones I find the most though."

All eyes were looking at her. Crys didn't shift in her chair although she felt like it being the center of so many intense stares.

"What about your family? Is there anyone to answer any questions?" Sam asked.

"No. I don't know anything about my parents." While her tone was not rude, her body language said clearly that it was a topic not up for discussion.

Crys looked around the room awkwardly, she couldn't remember the last time she had nothing to do. It was a look scary not having anything to occupy herself with. She needed activity.

"Why don't you show Crys around a little bit? I'm sure she'd like to get to know the place." Emily quietly suggested to Sam. He looked as if he was considering the amount of mayhem that Crys could cause around his house and reservation.

"I'd like that. I just need to run upstairs and grab a few things." She smiled her thanks to Emily and ran up the stairs without a backward glance. Quil and Jared looked at Sam to see if they were still expected to guard her.

"No. If she is going to be here for a while then we need to work on trusting each other." Sam looked at Jacob, it was obvious from his body language that he was fighting his instinct to follow his imprint. Once the bond was established firmly he would feel the overwhelming need to be with his partner. The first few months were the most intense until the imprint bond was solidified. "You alright, Jake?" It took a few seconds for Jake to turn his attention to Sam.

"I'm good. Don't worry I'm fine. I need a little space though. I'm going to go for a bit."

"Okay. We'll see you later at the beach."

Jacob left just as Crys came back into the room. Emily caught the quickly hidden glance of longing that the other girl cast towards Jacob. Emily smiled, at least the feelings were mutual.

"I feel a bit overdressed. Ya'll have something against shirts?" She asked with a smiled as she looked around the kitchen. "Should I take my shirt off too? Blend in with the locals?" The boys laughed deeply as she reached for her hem.

"I think that might be a bit shocking for your first day," Emily said around a giggle.

"Don't listen to her, you'd fit in fine." Paul suggested with a comical leer. Crys looked him over with a gleam in her eye. It was the first time that morning that he hadn't had a scowl on his face.

"I'm too much horse for you cowboy." She told him drawing her accent out a bit more. She watched him glare at the man next to him for laughing.

"I think you've got it backwards, you couldn't handle a stud like me." He smiled and it fell when she laughed back at him, his smile usually sealed the deal with the ladies.

"You even managed to say that with a straight face." She paused a beat. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were serious?" Crys tried to keep an innocent mask on her face but it failed when the smile broke free. Crys didn't know which was better the other guys laughing or the look of indignation of the big guys face. Sam stepped in before Paul could think of something to say back to her.

"We should go. I have a few places I need to show you. By the way these three laughing like hyenas are Jared, Embry and Quil, the "stud" over there is Paul.

"Nice to meet ya'll. Paul, I'm only giving you a hard time." She smiled at him and he returned it with a smirk of his own. AT least he was a good sport she thought. Crys followed Sam outside with a wave to Emily.

"What do you want to see first?" Sam asked.

"I'd like to see the areas that Victoria has been the most."

"We can do that." He looked around and thought for a moment. "We'll drive a ways and then hike in the rest of the way. You should be able to do that right?"

"What do you mean?" Crys was slightly confused.

"Normally, we'd go in wolf form so it'd take less time, but it can be some rough going."

"Sam, seriously I'm not like other humans. Just give me a moment to force the change and there shouldn't be any reason we can't go the fastest route. I can hold my own with a vampire I think I can handle a little hiking."

Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry watched as she closed her eyes and went still. They felt the change in the air surrounding them. It went freezing then warm as her scent disappeared. Crys opened her eyes and smiled. They were all looking at her with varying expressions on their faces.

"How do you do that?" Jared asked.

"I just imagine how a vampire or any of the bad things out there smell and feel to me. That will usually trigger the surge in my powers, they won't be as strong as they are when I am truly faced with one of those things but it's enough to help me out when I need them."

"What powers? What exactly can you do?" Sam questioned. He was clearly channeling the alpha now.

"Go somewhere we can do this without being seen from the road?"

**Review me lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters original to Stephanie Meyers. They are hers, I only borrowed them. I'm not out for profit and there is no harm intended in my writing.

**Authors Note: I'm taking a few liberties with the story line so just know that some things might not follow with cannon closely. This is my fic so you'll probably not see as much Bella. If you don't want to read a fic where the new OC is an integral part of the story then don't continue reading.**

**Otherwise here is my fic, I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing your thoughts both good and bad.**

Chapter 3:

"**What powers? What exactly can you do?" Sam questioned. He was clearly channeling the alpha now.**

"**Got somewhere we can do this without being seen from the road?"**

"Behind the house," Sam answered and the group followed him around the outside of the house. Once gathered the group looked expectantly at Crystal.

"It'll be different than when I am around the vampires, since you guys don't force the surge like they do. I'll have to make the change happen this time." She took a breath and then shifted her gaze to Paul. The group gathered felt the change in the air and noticed that her scent was no longer floating on the air. "C'mon Paul, it's time to cowboy up." She smiled when he actually laughed at her continuation of the lame joke they shared. Paul's eyes challenged hers as his hands reached to unsnap his shorts. He slowly undid the button and zipper waiting for her to shy away and blush. He wanted her to be the first to back down and turn away. "If you're worried about your maidenly sensibilities then I'd turn around if I were you. Otherwise drop the pants big boy." She challenged him with a quirk of her eyebrow, never letting her eyes lose his.

"You might be ruined for all others after this," Paul smirked and dropped his pants. Within moments he had phased into his silver wolf form.

"Impressive. I'm talking about the transformation so don't let it go to your head," she teased. The group all chuckled, even Sam. Crystal crouched down to the ground in the next instant and watched Paul across from her, waiting for him to make the first move. "You have to attack me in order for this to work." She finally told him.

Almost immediately Paul attacked and Crys showed the group what she was capable of doing in a fight. She showed them her speed, strength, and agility. They were stronger than she expected in their wolf forms. She tired more quickly than she would have liked after her night of little sleep.

"Here's the big finish Sam. I'm going to need a couple more of your wolves for this." She watched Quil and Embry change into their wolf forms. "Attack me," she commanded.

The three wolves did as instructed but never made contact with Crys. They almost bounced back when they hit an invisible wall. Sam looked alarmed. Crys held out her hand and Paul went flying backwards. She turned and did the same to the other two.

She dropped her hand. There was a reason why she didn't use this aspect of her powers. They drained her energy, especially when the change was forced- like now. She was about to explain to Sam when an attack came from nowhere. She was side swiped gently by Paul but in her weakened state she was taken off guard. When he doubled back around she was trying to prepare for the attack, suddenly out of nowhere Paul was tackled from the side by another wolf. Awareness filtered into her body, she knew by those feelings alone that it was the guy who sent shocks over her body. The two wolves were fighting and she couldn't begin to understand why. Who did she help? Russet and silver wrestled in front of her.

Sam was yelling at the two but they ignored him. Crys watched as the fight raged in increasing intensity. Instinct caused her to jump between the two combatants when they broke apart for another attack. She stood between the giant bodies as they heaved for breath.

"Stop." She glanced at Paul then turned her attention to the other wolf as he growled, her body vibrating with the sound. She moved closer to the golden wolf and caught his eye. "I don't understand why you're fighting." She felt Paul phase behind her. She didn't turn towards him, instead never losing eye contact with the wolf in front of her.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Crys," he said as he moved closer to her. The wolf in front of her growled.

"Paul go get dressed. Let them talk a minute." Sam's voice instructed and she heard everyone leave them alone in the clearing. Sam spoke again. "Crys, I'll be waiting inside when you are done." She nodded her understanding and heard him leave as well.

Crystal and Jacob were left alone. She took several deep breaths and let her body go back to its natural state, it was irrational but she felt like she was needed by the giant wolf in front of her. It was almost like she was the key to getting him calm. It didn't make sense but that's what she felt.

"Why are you so angry?" She didn't even know why she cared that he was upset. It wasn't like she even knew him. He phased back into his human form and Crys had to force her eyes to remain locked to his own brown eyes. Her body was enveloped by the warmth of the night before. She felt safe and protected, an odd feeling for her.

"Are you okay?" His voice was rough.

"Of course. I was only demonstrating my abilities for Sam. He is going to show me around and thought I wouldn't be able to keep up with the pack on foot. I guess I got carried away showing off. I've never been able to show anyone my true self before. Well anyone that I wasn't intent on killing anyways. I'm fine though. Tired but fine." She smiled slightly for him.

Jacob moved closer to her. Crys forced herself to remain in place, she didn't allow herself to get close to people- especially men. She wasn't going to back away either, she was deranged enough to admit to herself that she craved his attention too much.

"I'm glad you are okay." Without another word to her, Jacob turned away. Once he was a safe enough distance away he phased back to his wolf form. She stood there for a moment confused by the odd situation and the even more confused by the strange reaction she had to the man who had just left after coming to what he thought was her rescue.

**Thank you to GuiltByAssociation and GASPLudwig for leaving me such wonderful reviews for the last chapter. This wasn't as long as I had originally planned to make it but I thought after such a long break you guys would rather a shorter update than none at all. **

**Review me Lovelies! **


End file.
